Springs
by Jessie88
Summary: A usual SG1 mission- Fairy Tale style. SJ


**Springs**

**_by Jessie_**

**I have a sequel planned, but it's a continuation of this universe; this story is completely stand-alone**

**Spoilers: Hathor, Into the Fire, Divide and Conquer, A Hundred Days, **

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that Daniel has such a small part, but he really wasn't the main part of the story. As you'll see, I kinda messed with the timeline a little. Okay, okay, I messed with the time-line a lot. As if fairy tales are ever realistic!!**

**Dedication: To Lynn. I wasn't going to post this, but her sweet emails and encouragement made me decide to do it. So, if you don't like it, blame her, not me. :-) She wanted more fic, so this is some fluff for her. **

**Copyright Jessica Rodgers November 2003**

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Princess named Samantha. She was deeply in love with a Prince named Jack, but they lived in separate kingdoms. Her father was King Jacob who ruled his land with the help of his royal advisor Selmak. Prince Jack however, lived across the stream called Matter in a land called Springs. Springs was ruled by the wise King George of Texas. Whenever Springs was visited by King Jacob and Princess Samantha, the Prince and Princess would play games together. They particularly enjoyed the royal game of Hockey, and they would have a good time until it was time for the Princess to leave. Though they loved each other, the Prince and Princess never admitted it to each other for fear their respective kings wouldn't like the match and quickly marry the two off to other people.

Once, when Princess Samantha came to visit Prince Jack, she was told that the Prince had gone away for the summer to visit Princess Laira of the land Edora. King George hoped that Prince Jack would like Princess Laira and marry her. Princess Samantha was very sad, but when the Prince returned, he apologized and told Princess Samantha that he wouldn't marry anyone else, because he cared for her more than he was supposed to. The Princess was very happy and told him that she cared for him too. When Princess Samantha returned to her land, she decided that one day she and Prince Jack would be together.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

One day, King Jacob told Princess Samantha that they were going to Springs to celebrate the marriage of King George to a fair Queen from a far off land. Princess Samantha was excited that she would get to see Prince Jack, and quickly prepared for the trip. Like always, her brave and faithful Knight Teal'c accompanied them to Springs, prepared to protect her from any threat. Once they arrived in Springs, Princess Samantha was shocked to see all the men in the kingdom ready to do the bidding of the new Queen. When she asked Prince Jack about it, he happily introduced her.

"Princess Samantha," He said. "May I present Queen Hathor."

The Queen was very haughty and completely ignored Princess Samantha.

"My dear Prince Jack." She purred. "I'm not feeling quite well, would you please stay with me today?"

Prince Jack immediately agreed, and Princess Samantha was very surprised and sad, because now they wouldn't be able to play together. She decided to go talk to the wise Minstrel Daniel.

"Isn't Queen Hathor beautiful?" He asked. No matter what Princess Samantha said,

Minstrel Daniel would only reply, "Isn't Queen Hathor beautiful?"

When she went to see her father, she was horrified to see that he, too, was ready to do her bidding. The Princess was troubled, and decided that she couldn't trust any of the men in the kingdom. Worried, she watched Queen Hathor carefully. She went and hid in the Queens royal bedroom, and waited for her to come in.

"Isn't our plan working beautifully, my sweet?" Queen Hathor said smugly.

Princess Samantha was hiding under the bed, and was shocked to see the Queen carry in a huge poisonous snake; the likes of which had been long ago banned from Springs.

'What has she done?' Princess Samantha wondered.

She watched as Queen Hathor reached for a perfume bottle. "Any man who gets near me will be in my command." She cried as she applied the scent. "This potion will ensure that."

Princess Samantha watched with mixed horror and fascination as the snake wrapped itself seductively around its masters throat.

"Come, my sweet." The Queen stroked the serpent. "Springs will soon be ours. The only thing that stands in our way is that _Princess._" She spat the word, and the snake hissed. "There, there." She comforted her pet. "She will be gone soon enough."

Princess Samantha held her breath in terror as Queen Hathor paused by the bed.

'Please don't let her notice me.' She prayed. She let out her breath slowly as the

Queen walked out of the room. Scrambling out from her hiding place, Princess Samantha hurried over to the vanity where the perfume potion sat.

"So this is how you do it." She spoke aloud. Hiding the bottle under her cloak, she

sneaked out of the room, determined to find a way to stop the Queens evil plan.

"Princess Samantha." A deep voice spoke, and the Princess froze. All males were

under the Queens control!

"Faithful Knight." Princess Samantha said as she turned around to face Knight Teal'c.

"You need not fear me, my Princess." Knight Teal'c said, sensing her distrust.

"Queen Hathor," He said her name with distaste. "Is unable to capture Knights under her spell."

"Oh, Knight Teal'c!" Princess Samantha could feel the relief flowing through her, as she ran and threw her arms around him.

"I was so afraid that I would have to stop her alone!"

"I have no doubt that you would have been able to, Princess." The Knight spoke fondly. "But I am here to serve and protect, and there will be no need for you to fight her alone."

Withdrawing the bottle from the folds of her gown she showed him the key to Queen Hathors control.

"This is how she does it. It is a magic potion!"

"Then we must find an antidote!" Knight Teal'c said with certainty. "The royal library might tell us what to do."

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Arriving in the library, Princess Samantha locked the door.

"Precautionary measure." She said in response to his raised eyebrow. Looking around the room she gasped. "How will we ever find what we are looking for?" She said with despair.

"Perhaps this is the one that can help us, Princess Samantha." Said her Knight, as he held a book entitled, "Magic Potions and Their Antidotes."

"Good job, Knight Teal'c!" She praised, as she quickly skimmed through the chapters. "Let's see, the bottle says "Sex, Drugs, and Rock n' Roll." She paused.

"What do you suppose that means?"

"I am unsure." He answered. "Perhaps the book with have the information we seek."

"Here it is!" She pointed at the book excitedly! "I flipped right to it! It says,"

"STOP!"

Princess Samantha and Knight Teal'c looked up suddenly to see Prince Jack standing at the door with a bow and arrow.

"You are under arrest." He sneered. "For conspiracy to harm Queen Hathor. Come any closer and I'll shoot."

Queen Hathor stepped into the room, a key dangling from her wrist. She moved over to the Prince.

"Kill the Princess." She said, as she stroked his back.

Though he pulled back slightly on the arrow, Princess Samantha could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Prince Jack." She pleaded. "Please don't kill me."

She moved closer. "Remember all the fun times we've had together."

She moved slightly closer. "Remember all the nights we've sat out looking at the stars." She was almost to him.

"Kill her!" Queen Hathor hissed.

Princess Samantha could feel the arrow on her stomach as she brought her lips closer to those of her forbidden love.

"Remember how much I love you." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his softly.

"Kill her!!" The Queen screeched. Prince Jack pulled back sharply from the kiss, shock and confusion evident on his face.

"Princess Samantha!" She turned to Knight Teal'c just as he tossed the perfume bottle to her.

"To break the spell." He read from the book. "He must smell it in it's true form."

She pulled out the cork as the Queen attacked her.

"NO!!!" She shrieked as she saw her potion being opened. Prince Jack's head began to clear and he looked down to see the Queen and Princess fighting on the ground.

"Princess!" He said, trying to separate the two. Knight Teal'c came forward to help and restrained the evil Queen as Prince Jack tenderly took Princess Samantha in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Seeing the clear look in his eyes, she smiled.

"I am now." She suddenly looked around urgently. "Where's the snake?"

"Snake?" Prince Jack asked. "There haven't been snakes here for years."

Princess Samantha pointed to the struggling witch. "She brought it here. I saw it."

"I haven't seen a, ahhhh." They all looked down to see the Queens snake slither into the room, wrapping itself tightly around the Prince's legs as Queen Hathor looked on in triumph.

"Prince Jack!" Princess Samantha cried out in fear.

"Oh," He gasped out. "This snake. Why didn't you say so?"

Looking around, Princess Samantha reached for a decorative sword that was hanging on the wall. She hesitated for a moment, fearful of hurting him, but bit her lip and plunged the sword deep into the serpent. With a final screech, the snake died, and the Prince stepped out from the remains. He looked into the Princess' bright blue eyes, shimmering with tears.

"Thank you." He said simply. Looking toward Knight Teal'c and his fighting captive, Prince Jack spoke.

"Let's take her to the dungeon!" Dragging her along the empty corridors, Prince Jack paused in front of a door. Opening it, he motioned for Knight Teal'c to toss her in.

"We would just like you to go away!" He said bitterly. Locking her in, he turned to the Princess.

"I want to talk to you." He said seriously. "But not right now. Now, we've got a kingdom to save!"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Long after the festivities had ended, Prince Jack sat alone in the garden with Princess Samantha. The whole kingdom had been celebrating their freedom, and the King himself had thanked Princess Samantha and Knight Teal'c for their part in saving Springs from the evil Queen Hathor. Now, it was time for the two of them to talk.

"I know I said it before, but I wanted to thank you again for saving me in the library." His eyes' took on a sorrowful look. "I, I almost killed you." He whispered softly.

"But you didn't." The Princess was quick to reassure him. Prince Jack was not as quick to forgive himself.

"If I had let that arrow go...." He trailed off, and hung his head, ashamed. Princess Samantha took her hands and forced his head up.

"If you hadn't been fighting," She told him firmly. "I would be dead right now. It's because you fought against that potion, you were able to remember who I was."

He had averted his eyes from hers, and she moved his face until she had locked gazes with him.

"Thank you for fighting." He nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said, and they both knew he wasn't talking about the snake.

"I talked to King George." He said. "It's okay with him, if we, you know, if you meant what you said in the library," He trailed off, embarassed. He held his breath as she paused.

"I meant what I said about loving you." The Princess announced shyly. Prince Jack's head shot up.

"Good." He said smiling, as he claimed her lips.

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End


End file.
